Flexibility
by luvsanime02
Summary: Quatre drives down a stretch of road looking for something particular. He finds it.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 8th Kinktober prompt: prostitution/sex work (3x4).

########

 **Flexibility** by luvsanime02

########

Quatre doesn't know what he's looking for, but he knows where he might find it. He leaves work early, an itch under his skin, and finds himself driving slowly along a stretch of road that he's never been down before, but researched last week.

Yeah, Quatre can't even pretend to himself that this isn't planned. He needs some relief, and doesn't want to go through the hassle of dating anyone right now. Being one of the richest people on the planet comes with its drawbacks, sometimes, and one of them happens to be that Quatre hasn't had a decent date since he took over his father's company.

But enough whining from him. Quatre comes to a stop as he finds what he's looking for. There's a very handsome sex worker watching him from under a streetlight, casually leaning against the wall of the building behind him and affecting boredom. He's got broad shoulders and a trim waist, a fall of reddish brown hair and deep green eyes set in a gorgeous face that wouldn't look out of place on a Greek statue, and yeah, Quatre's definitely found what he's looking for.

He doesn't even have to roll down his window and talk first, which is great because Quatre would rather not be recognized right now. He's accepted the possibility that this might end up on the news tomorrow, but would rather not take any extra risks, if possible.

Instead, Quatre unlocks the passenger door, and the guy slides into the seat, all loose limbs and a confidence that's quite charming. "Hello," Quatre says, because he was raised to believe that manners matter, regardless of the situation.

The stranger raises an eyebrow and smirks. It's very sexy. "Hi, there," he says, and his voice is quiet and deep. Quatre approves. "What are you in the mood for?" he asks Quatre, getting straight down to business.

Quatre ponders exactly what he wants from this attractive man. "I want you to blow me," he says bluntly, "and then maybe fuck me after," he continues. "I'm not sure yet."

The guy simply nods. "It's $50 for the blow, and an extra $75 for the rest."

Hm. "Is that your usual rate, or do you just recognize me?" Quatre asks. He's not angry if it's the latter, only curious.

The guy smirks again. It's a good look on him. "Both," he replies, and Quatre laughs at his response.

"Fair enough," he admits. "I don't really want to have sex in my car, though," he says next, because he figures that he might as well be comfortable while having sex, if he can. "Is a hotel okay?"

Shrugging, the guy nods. "That's fine with me," he says, "but you're really risking being recognized if we go somewhere. I can at least blow you right here."

That's true, and Quatre nods. "Alright," he agrees. "We can figure out a location after, if we need to." He's pretty sure that he definitely wants this guy to fuck him, but that could just be because he's so horny. Maybe he'll feel differently once he comes, and Quatre doesn't want to back out of a deal once they've come to an agreement.

"Sounds good," the guy says, and then he reaches over and unzips Quatre's trousers casually, reaching inside his boxers and pulling his cock out into the cool air conditioning. Quatre leans his head back and watches. The guy strokes his cock a couple of times, bringing him from half-erect to fully, and then he pulls a condom out of his jeans pocket and rolls it over Quatre's cock. He should have mentioned the condom earlier himself, but he's glad that the guy came prepared, too. He then leans over and licks across the head before sealing his lips over Quatre's cock and starting to suck him.

He swallows Quatre down almost without pause, keeping up a terrific suction around Quatre's cock, and he really shouldn't be surprised by how good the guy is, but he is a little bit. He's got Quatre panting and holding back from coming within a few minutes, and that's mildly embarrassing.

Quatre leans his head back harder into the headrest, and can't stop a groan from escaping his lips, and he also can't keep his eyes away from that attractive face, from watching those long fingers hold Quatre's hips steady. He's not keeping Quatre from thrusting up slowly, just controls the pace while he licks along the sensitive ridges of Quatre's cock, tongues his slit through the condom, and then swallows around him again, hollowing his cheeks. His lips look hot as hell stretched around Quatre's cock, and he can feel his balls starting to draw up closer to his body.

"I'm going to come in a minute," he gasps out, even though the guy can probably already tell. Still, it'd be awfully rude of Quatre not to say something beforehand.

In response, the guy sucks him harder and faster, and Quatre braces one hand on the dashboard and one on the guy's shoulder as he comes. It seems to last an eternity and mere seconds at the same time, and Quatre feels like he's being drained of all his tension from the last few weeks.

When he comes back to himself, the guy is sitting calmly in the seat beside him, patiently waiting for Quatre to get himself back under control. Eventually, Quatre remembers the condom, and he pulls it off with a grimace, tying it off and reaching into the backseat to grab a plastic bag that he put there for just this purpose before tossing the used condom inside.

Then Quatre zips himself back up and runs a hand through his hair before turning to face the guy again with a small but genuine smile on his face. "Thank you," he says.

The guy blinks, but then nods, returning the smile, and wow, his whole face lights up when he grins. He's really beautiful. "You're welcome," he says. "Made up your mind yet about me fucking you?"

Quatre laughs again, still a little high on endorphins. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, that'd be great." Fantastic, probably, if the blowjob is anything to go by.

Tilting his head towards the backseat, the guy asks, "Is here good? Or do you still want to drive somewhere else right now, and risk us being seen?"

Quatre hesitates. Before, he'd only been thinking about himself being recognized, but the way that the question was phrased makes Quatre think about the guy sitting next to him, and how very much that he probably wouldn't appreciate his face being splashed all over the news for the next few weeks if they're discovered.

"Okay, you've got a point," Quatre says, because he's fine with risking his own reputation, but he doesn't want to risk anyone else's. "We'll make the backseat work."

The guy smirks again. His lips are red and shiny now and he looks yummy enough to eat. "Might want to drive around the corner, at least," he points out. "Unless you want an audience?"

There's no judgment in his tone, but Quatre immediately shakes his head. No, he doesn't particularly want an audience. He starts the car and begins driving. Getting a blowjob with people passing right by his car is one thing. The windows are tinted, after all. But he'd really rather have some privacy if he's going to be having sex in the back of his car like a teenager.

A minute later, and he's parking again. "Is here okay?" he asks, even though he's already getting out of the car in order to sit in the back.

"This is fine," the guy reassures him, following his example and crawling over the console and into the back before opening the door to let Quatre back inside. "And don't worry about the lack of space," he adds, and there's that smirk again. "I'm very flexible."

Oh. Nice. Quatre's very much looking forward to finding out just how flexible this guy really is.


End file.
